Attraction
by crossXdeep
Summary: From the very start, they were destined to be together. No matter how many times Shouichi wanted to deny it.      AU! 10051/ Student-teacher relationship


Attraction

The feeble high schooler backed up against the wall, his eyes widening as he saw the group of students draw nearer, sadistic grins twisted on their faces. He felt sweat slide down the side of his temple, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he tried to find an opening between any of the students. There's no way he could get away, he thought, swallowing thickly. But, he didn't want to stand around, waiting for his seniors to punch his face in.

"What are you guys doing to my cute little student~?"

The predators whipped their heads back. Their hearts thumping rapidly in their chests as they recognized the familiar pure whiteness. Almost out of instinct, they dashed away, not wanting to get involved with the teacher that everyone loved and feared at the same time.

"Ne, Shou-chan~ " The unfamiliar male bent over, lending a hand to the frightened student. "Are you all right?"

There was something about his smile that made something in Irie Shouichi's stomach stir. It was a strange feeling, a slightly sickening one that he did _not_ want to get used to.

"Excuse me, how do you know my name?" He asked, ignoring the teacher's hand as he stood up and brushed the invisible dust off his clothes. He didn't want to seem even weaker in front of this teacher after he had already seemed completely pathetic.

"Because Shou-chan is my student~" the male chirped. "So, I automatically assumed—"

"Can you not call me so affectionately?" The freshman asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He didn't know how a school could be this hectic and still have such a good reputation. "I still don't know who you are."

"You'll find out soon enough," the teacher answered, smiling mysteriously. "Try not to get into more trouble, Shou-chan~" His voice lowered slightly as he eyed his student with his lavender-colored eyes. When he noticed Shouichi shift uncomfortably under his gaze, his lips twitched into another of his usual smiles. "Be good now~"

The white haired teacher turned to leave and Shouichi found himself wanting to know more about him. He pushed his thoughts away, disgusted by the idea. He wasn't interested in twisted and strange relationships, he just wanted to get through high school and the honors program, graduate, go to Toudai and eventually find love for himself. Eventually.

The thought about love made him feel sick again. He clutched his stomach, hunched over as he tried to take in long, deep breaths. He hated how his stomach always hurt whenever he was nervous. What was he even nervous about? He sighed and pushed his thoughts away again—the first day of school was never pleasant it seemed.

[x]x[x]

When Shouichi caught a glimpse of the mass of white standing in the front of the room as he walked inside the classroom, he couldn't help but let out a muffled noise from between his lips. He was surprised, to say so in the least, he should have known better, honestly. But, a part of him was somewhat pleased to see Byakuran-san (the teacher had convinced Shouichi that using '_san_' instead of '_sensei_' would make them both happier).

And after the things Byakuran had told him, Shouichi would definitely never call him _sensei_ ever again.

[x]x[x]

Byakuran passed back the tests the class had taken last week. He noticed that his favorite student looked particularly anxious, possibly prideful, as he walked up to receive his test. He watched, with sickening amusement, the look on Shouichi's face fall flat. Even if he didn't like disappointing his dear "Shou-chan," he enjoyed the look of utter defeat drawn all over the student's face.

As weeks pass by, Shouichi felt his determination and pride falter as he watched his straight A's get blotched out with those ugly F's. He didn't know why he constantly failed test after test, especially since he studied so much and paid attention during class. But, no matter what he did, he never saw his grade increase even the slightest bit.

"I think Shou-chan needs to take supplementary lessons~" Byakuran proposed after class as the other students filed out of the room. He had a mischievous grin on his face, one that seemed to scream of [sex] danger, and Shouichi noticed almost immediately.

The smaller male was not particularly interested in taking lessons after class with Byakuran, especially _alone_, but he had no other options. Like any other over-achieving student, Shouichi expected nothing but A 's, a simple A at the very least. So, against his better judgment, he accepted the proposal.

Yet, for some unnatural reason, his grade had yet to improve.

"Byakuran-san, I wanted to ask you about my grade," the student paused, "I want to know why I keep failing."

A sly smile spread across the teacher's face. He leaned forward in his chair briefly, reaching for the marshmellows that he would not stop eating, even during class, and motioned for Shouichi to come closer. "Does Shou-chan really want to know~?" The fake smile he constantly wore never left the man's face, even as he talked to his favorite student.

The orange-haired boy nodded.

A small laugh left the man's lips as he handed Shouichi a stack of papers. "These are your tests and here are your scores—your correct scores~" he hummed. He wasn't particularly a mean teacher, he just wanted Shouichi all to himself—and this was the only way that he could get the over-achieving student to stay by his side. "You got perfect scores on each of your tests, Shou-chan~"

Even if it was relief the Shouichi that he was still a straight A student, he was curious as to why Byakuran had done such a thing. He wondered if this would be considered bullying and realized that, despite his better judgment, he liked having the teacher around, even if he was a little too affectionate for their relationship.

"Why…?" Although he had asked, Shouichi felt as though he did not want to know the answer.

"Because I want Shou-chan all to myself~" Byakuran chuckled as he popped another marshmellow between his lips. He watched Shouichi's face turn red, noting how the boy's arms wound around his stomach as if clutching an undeniable pain pulsing in his stomach. "Shall I be Shou-chan's personal nurse~?" he winked.

Shouichi felt his cheeks burn with heat. "W-what are you–?" He grunted as he doubled over with pain, clutching his stomach. "I-I got to leave—now." He got up in a hurry and left, speeding out of the door clumsily as he did so.

The man dressed in white could only laugh, musing to himself about his newfound toy.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Even though Shouichi hated spending his time so wastefully after school for "supplementary lessons", he found himself purposely getting the questions on the test incorrect.

When he received his test, he was shocked to find a perfect score scribbled on the corner of the paper. He immediately asked Byakuran about it, wondering how he had gotten such a score when he purposely went through the trouble of getting a low one.

As soon as he asked, Byakuran smiled, lacing his words with fake sweetness. "Shou-chan knows better than the test."

The teacher refused to say anymore and Shouichi found himself at a loss.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Even though he was harassed every day, he, god forbid, liked having Byakuran all over him. Even if that meant he had to suffer through constant stomach pains, he didn't mind it as long as it was Byakuran who was being affectionate towards him. If it were anyone else, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to handle the daily abuse.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he found out that his dear teacher would be leaving the school due to the fact that he was "hijacking" a test for unqualified reasons—although, Shouichi was sure that no reason, whatsoever, qualified for doing such a thing.

Class without the infamous Byakuran surely made the lessons boring, Shouichi concluded.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Since Byakuran was no longer at school, Shouichi was forced to walk home in the windy weather. He would no longer be driven home by the teacher, would no longer be teased by him, would no longer have those wasteful supplementary lessons—he would no longer have the man who caused his stomach to flip upside down daily. It was a good feeling, Shouichi convinced himself. But, he didn't exactly have an explanation as to why he had this sickening feeling embedded deep in his stomach—or maybe it was his heart, he wasn't quite sure.

Shouichi stared up at the sky, the sunlight blinding him. He couldn't help but feel saddened by the beautiful sky. If only, he thought, Byakuran could see something like this (with him).

[x]x[x]x[x]

The student couldn't say he was particularly close to the white-haired teacher, but he wanted to say that he was close enough. If he weren't, he wouldn't wait by his mailbox day after day, hoping, by some chance, a letter from the man would appear and let him know that everything is okay. He would also appreciate it if Byakuran were to include his new address, but Shouichi knew better than to keep his hopes up for something like that.

Yet, he couldn't help but wait day after day for that letter that would never come.

[x]x[x]x[x]

He felt a little too desperate. After all, he seemed to be so obsessed that even when he wasn't around, Shouichi was sure that he could still hear Byakuran's voice. He was desperate to a point that his friend, Tsuna, had to ask him if he needed any help. Not that he minded, Tsuna was only trying to be helpful, after all. He just… he felt so annoyed that Hibari and Mukuro were always with him, giving him nasty glares at just a simple gesture or word.

But, regardless, he told Tsuna about his problems. That is, if he had any to begin with.

Mukuro felt the need to comment, but he immediately shut up when Tsuna told him that he wanted to talk to Shouichi alone. "Well, if that's the case, don't you like him then?" Tsuna asked quietly, hoping that Shouichi would realize his affection for the man before it was too late.

"Like…? Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't think you understand. Byakuran-san is—" He stopped short.

"Like I said, I think that you like Byakuran-san," Tsuna tried to explain. "I can't exactly tell you, but I get this feeling—"

Shouichi watched as Hibari and Mukuro grabbed Tsuna out of the blue, dragging him away as he tried to struggle. "A-ah, Hibari—Mukuro—H-HIIII! T-think about it, Irie-kun!" The adorable, timid boy shouted, flailing as he did so.

The bespectacled boy sighed. Tsuna was right, most likely. Shouichi really did like Byakuran, but the question was… did Byakuran feel the same way? The boy sighed, rubbing his head. This was too much for a high schooler to think about. Even if years had passed and he was no longer the freshman that he used to be, he still felt as though he was years away from understanding the workings of his ex-teacher's mind.

[x]x[x]x[x]

_Meet me at the Hachiko Statue in Shibuya_

_4:30pm_

_Don't be late, Shou-cha~n._

Shouichi no longer cared that he could barely see through his smudged glasses. He had to meet Byakuran at the Hachiko statue in Shibuya. "Please…" he mumbled, his breath creating a fog that covered his glasses and blurred his vision further. "Please let him be there."

It was hours from their meeting time and Shouichi desperately wished that the man would still be there. He cursed mentally. Why hadn't he checked his cell phone sooner? If only he hadn't been stubborn, maybe he would have checked his phone earlier. Dammit, why?

Desperation pumped through the veins of his body, almost suffocating any breath that he could muster. He wasn't an athlete so long-distance runs were not his cup of tea.

As his head pounded, he never stopped to catch a breather. All thoughts vanished from his mind. No questions formed, no hurried thoughts—all he had in mind was that Hachiko statue.

When he approached the statue, he frantically searched the area, hoping to catch that glimpse of white that haunted him even in his dreams. He wanted to meet the man, tell him how much he made high school a living hell for him, yell at him and somehow, possibly make up. But as he scanned the area for the familiar white figure, he saw nothing.

He dropped down to his knees, panting for the needed breath that he had not stopped once to catch. He wasn't so sure where to go from there, he just wanted the snow to stop falling over his already cold body—it reminded him too much of his ex-teacher that also stood out in the chosen color of white.

Shouichi pulled himself back onto his feet, deciding to return home. Feeling bitter, the bespectacled boy silently trudged back home, not bothering to weave through the crowds of people. He had been too upset about his loss that he hadn't realized he had run smack into a man. He had a strong build—if he wanted to, he could have easily broken Shouichi's bones in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, man, watch where ya goin'!" The man shouted, shoving the orange-haired boy out of the way.

Shouichi stumbled backwards, his heart racing at the speed of light as he anticipated his doom in those next two minutes. He watched, almost as if in slow motion, a fist come flying right at him, threatening to break his nose or do worse damage. He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to die at that very moment.

"Shou-chan~ I leave you for two years and you let more people bully you~?"

The boy opened his eyes, widening at the image of pure whiteness. He didn't know what emotions stirred inside his stomach, all he knew was that his ex-teacher, the one he had wanted to see so much, was standing right before him, blocking the punch that was aimed straight for his face. "B-Byakuran-san?"

A low chuckle left the lips of the [sexy] teacher. "Now now, what are you doing to my cute little student~?"

The man grunted, withdrawing his arm back before pulling out a gun. "Fucka', I'll teach ya to mess with me!" He shouted with rage as he began to shoot at Byakuran, waiting for the moment his bullets would come in contact and splatter that pretty face with the bright, vibrant color of red.

But no blood splattered across Byakuran's face. Not his own blood, at the very least.

The unknown man hunched over, crying in pain as he rolled on the floor, gurgling. It wasn't a quick and instant death. He was left there, by Byakuran, suffering in the middle of the sidewalk.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Even after his potential death, Byakuran could still smile as bright as usual. He told his dear, beloved student to not worry about him, but Shouichi couldn't help but complain.

He had felt a tug pull at his chest, wanting to cry. But Shouichi wouldn't allow himself to do so in front of Byakuran. He swallowed the sobs that nearly tore through his throat and forced a smile, although, the smile had faltered the very next second. "I thought you were going to die trying to save me—" he sobbed. "You don't know how worried I was." He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, trying to push back the tears that were spilling from his eyes.

Byakuran blinked, before his lips curved into a smile, a true smile. "Thank you for worrying, Shou-cha~n," he cooed, reaching out to pat the boy on the head with his slender fingers.

"Idiot—"

"Shou-chan is so cute~"

[x]x[x]x[x]

Shouichi felt a warm breath brush against the skin of his neck. He screwed his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. He knows that the man behind him is Byakuran, his ex-teacher, but doesn't feel as though he cares.

He felt a hand between his thighs, his legs trembling with anticipation. "Byakuran-san…" he slapped his hand across his mouth, wanting to prevent the perverted sounds from leaving his lips. He couldn't do such a thing and he let out a strangled moan from the back of his throat, leaning against Byakuran as he did so. He felt embarrassed about such a noise but the way Byakuran continued to touch him told him not to worry about it.

He moved his legs together, trapping the pale hand between his thighs. "Mouuu, Shou-cha~n," Byakuran whined. "You're being too cruel~" The man in white pouted childishly as he pried the younger's legs apart. "Let me have some fun."

Shouichi felt his legs trembling beneath him, the area between his thighs twitching from heated need. "S-Stop, Byakuran-san. A-act appropriately!"

A velvety chuckle escaped the man's lips as he swept his tongue slowly across his bottom lip. "It _is_appropriate, Shou-chan. Relax~" He purred before he dropped himself between the boy's legs. "I'm teaching you _hands-on_."

At that moment, Shouichi knew that Byakuran had him wrapped around his finger.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Shouichi sat up weakly, his stomach churning. Last night, he—Last night, Byakuran—Last night, the two of them had—

Shouichi thought he was going to throw up. He closed his eyes, tossing his arm over them as he laid in bed. If he made any slight movements, he could feel his hips twitch just slightly. He sighed. Was last night really such a smart thing, he wondered to himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but when he felt Byakuran's lips settle upon his own, his morals flew straight out the window.

His eyes fluttered open, watching as darkened lavender eyes covered by thick eyelashes stared him down. At first he hated it, but each time he woke up to those lilac-colored irises staring into his own green ones, he began to grow fond of it.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Curling up into a ball on the bed, a technique he used to stay warm, Shouichi couldn't help but want to reach for his phone and call his teacher. He knew as well as the next person that that man would come running to his side, especially if Shouichi requested him to do so. After all, if it concerned keeping the boy warn by sleeping by his side, arms wound tightly around his student's torso, then Byakuran would be more than willing to do so.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Shouichi grumbled, lamely smacking the constant annoyance that was poking him in his side, waking him from his peaceful dream. He was relieved when the poking ceased and let out a muffled groan when he was enveloped in warmth. He laid on his stomach, drifting in and out of sleep as cold, slender digits slid against the warm skin of his back.

"Mmm, Byakuran….san…" he mumbled breathlessly, the touches lulling him back to sleep.

"Ah, how did Shou-chan know it was me~?"

Shouichi's eyes snapped open as he jumped out of bed. "Bya-Bya-Byakuran-san!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?" By the time he finished his sentence, Shouichi was hunched over, clutching his stomach. "nngh."

"Shou-chan is so cute." Byakuran grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, skin brushing against skin as the teacher pulled his student to bed. "So warm~~"

The orange-haired male flailed. He knew resisting was futile but he couldn't help but struggle slightly. He couldn't help but want Byakuran's arms to tighten around him. He slid his arms around the coldness. Even if Byakuran's skin was cold, his embrace was warm. His breath, his everything… kept Shouichi warm.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Shouichi wondered why Byakuran's hands were always so cold and decided to knit a pair of mittens for him. It wasn't exactly good—he had messed up a few too many times, but he didn't have the money to buy his teacher another present.

When he was about to give the box to the man in white, Byakuran refused to take it. "If it's a Christmas present, then I want it on Christmas, when we spend the day together~" he grinned, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, cooing as he did so.

Shouichi had to suppress a burning blush and a stomach ache. But…

Christmas is a day for lovers. So, did that mean—Shouichi promptly fainted.

[x]x[x]x[x]

Shouichi closed his eyes, trying his best to calm his rapid heart. He didn't want Byakuran to know the conflicting emotions churning inside his stomach even as the man in white brushed his fingers against the younger's cheek, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Shou-chan is so cute~ He's hiding his red cheeks even though I alrea~dy know everything Shou-chan is thinking~" Byakuran muttered, his breath fanning against Shouichi's neck as he scraped his teeth against the younger's neck.

As if on cue, Shouichi's stomach began to bubble over, but the feel of Byakuran's cool fingers brushing gainst his stomach suppressed the aching feeling. The bespectacled male took a deep breath, before he curled and uncurled his toes.

"Shou-chan is all mine~"

Shouichi opened his eyes slowly, sliding his gaze over to his lover's.

"And I belong to Shou-chan~"

Byakuran pressed his face into Shouichi's neck, nuzzling into it affectionately.

A smile crosses the younger man's face and he finds his stomach no longer hurting.

_I guess,_ he contemplates_, all I needed in my life was Byakuran-san._


End file.
